Buramu Akuma
Buramu Akuma is the current captaint of the sixth company in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is currently unknown. Buramu Akuma is a tall, serious looking man. He has dark, grey eyes and brown curly hair. He's a lot older than he looks, as he already has some grey hairs. He wears a classic captain Haori. His body structure makes you think he's taller than he actually is, making him intimidating to his subordinates. Personality He seems like a serious, cold person who never wants to laugh or show his emotions. His few close friends know this isn't true, as he often shows himself to be the funny one of the groupe. He always wants to deliver a perfect job, but he doesn't expect his subordinates to do the same. This gives him the reputation of being arrogant, because he usually comments on their failures as being predictable. His desire for perfection can be explained by his youth in Rukongai: he had to apply three times at the Shinigami Academy before he was accepted. He hates hollows so much, that he also disgusts the Vizards, because they have Hollow powers. He has never mentioned why he hates them so much, but his feelings towards them can be easily spotted by the way he slaughters as much hollows as possible, and that he battles Vizards every time he gets the possibility. He also doesn't like to use his shikai, because he fears to hurt his subordinates and he never uses bankai, unless he is alone, because its power may kill them unintentionally. History As a kid in Rukongai, he was hated by a lot of people, because he was thought to be responsible for the deaths of numerous souls. This was of course because he couldn't control his vast spiritual power yet. As a result, he forcibly repressed his own power, which resulted in not being accepted to the Shinigami Academy twice. But one day, his village was attacked by a hollow, which he defeated singlehandedly. This impressed the Shinigami's so much, that he was instantly accepted into the Academy. There are rumors that he killed the previous 6th company captain, but Buramu Akuma has never commented on this rumor. This made him distance himself even more from his comrades. This made him appear even colder. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Master swordmanship specialist: '''Buramu Akuma is an extremely potent swordmaster, able to lethally and precisely strike his opponent without any effort. Due to his great strength, few ennemies can even block his destructive attacks. '''Shunpo master: He is second to none when it comes to speed, and his Shunpo mastery enhances this even more. Buramu Akuma is probably one of the most proficient users of the flash step in the history of soul society. Kido expert: he is able to use most Kido under level 90 without incantation. Although he doesn't use it that much, he can time his attacks perfectly, thus completely surprising his opponent. Master Hakuda combatant: although he prefers to use his Zanpaktou, Buramu Akuma is feared for his strong, fast punches and kicks. It is rumored that he once took out 20 hollows with a single punch, as the punch was so fast, it created a vacuum wave that obliterated all in its path. Great Spiritual Power: as an experienced captain, he has vast resources of spiritual power. He has yet to show his full power, as he tends to finish his battle in less than 3 attacks. Immense Strength: Buramu Akuma has an impressive control over every muscle, which allows him to exploit his already monstrous strength even more. It is said that if he would ever become angry, all of Soul Society will tremble. Immense Speed: As one of the fastest shinigami in the history of Soul Society, Buramu Akuma outspeeds most shinigami, even if they use shunpo and he isn't. Great Durability: Although he is rarily wounded, due to his impressive strength and spiritual power, it is clear that he can take almost any attack. Calculated combatant: Even in the most fiery battles, Buramu Akuma displays an almost terrifying logic and quick mind. It is a running joke in Soul Society that he is planning what to wear next week while fighting. Zanpakuto M'itsudo o Funsai (Crushing Density)': in its sealed form, it is a simple blade with a slightly longer handle than average, in a black sheathe. *'Shikai': it's activation command is 'Bring down the heavens, Mitsudo o Funai '. When released, it looks like a regular katana, with a longer, thicker and broader blade. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''it is able to increase or decrease its own density and that of the objects it hits, thus increasing and decreasing its weight and durability. When Buramu swings the blade, he decreases its density to be faster, and he increases the density when he hits, so the power of the hit increases drastically. Also, when it hits, Buramu decrease the density of the opponent's weapon, so that it easily breaks and makes it even harder for the opponent to block. *'Bankai: '''Tengoku no Mitsudo o Funai (Heavenly Crushing Density) **'Bankai Special Ability: '''Now he can increase the density of the sky around himself. Weaker opponents will be crushed by this. Others will have their speed, agility and mobility decreased drastically. Buramu himself doesn't experience these effects himself, affording himself with a formidable advantage. He can also make surrounding particles denser to create a shield, or lengthen his sword. The nature of these shields, and the lengthened sword is influenced by what material is used. Wind particles offer speedy, sharp attacks, while earth particles offer strong, powerful offence and defence. ***'Kurassha jigoku (Hellish Crusher):''' Buramu Akuma's ultimate technique. The target is closed in by the denser particles, until it is completely crushed. It takes a long time to prepare, but when it's ready, there's no escaping it. Buramu Akuma has never showed this technique to anyone. Trivia *Buramu Akuma is the first captain of the 6th company who isn't from the noble Kuchiki clan. Quotes *Each human defines the quality of the things around him. The quality does not define itself. We all posess the same qualities, the only thing that difers is the level. But the moment you can truly define yourself, is the moment you abandon all regret, despair and doubt. *It's difficult to live when it's easy. We were built to meet challenges, overcome difficulties and conquer obstacles. No, it's easier, when things get difficult. Our best qualities come out, if you're lucky. If not, your worst... But luck is a part of skill, so never blame fate or destiny. Defy destiny and question your own existence. =Editing: Shinigami Templates= |} Category:Senior Captain Category:Shinigami